


Ponto de virada

by Turiassu



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turiassu/pseuds/Turiassu
Summary: Você tem que colocar o cinto quando anda de carro.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Kudos: 12





	Ponto de virada

Era muito mais fácil coletar suprimentos no verão. Não que fosse por causa de dias ensolarados — não havia muito sol naquele mundo. Mas andar livre dos pesados casacos de inverno era muito mais confortável quando se precisava carregar 10kg de tranqueiras na mochila.

_Esqueci de colocar alguma coisa na lista?_ — Elisabeth perguntou passando um pedaço de papel à Hanno, que deslizou os olhos pelos itens escritos por ela.

"Acho que sal."

_É. Podemos procurar na parte residencial._

À essa altura, já quase não havia mais comida e produtos industrializado nos arredores de Winden. Em suas expedições esporádicas ao que sobrou da cidade, Hanno e Elisabeth coletavam peças de reposição para itens que já tinham ou algumas roupas. Pequena, desolada e colada nas ruínas da usina nuclear, Winden costumava ser evitada por sobreviventes e permanecia vazia na maior parte do tempo. Os dois percorreram caminhos desertos por minutos até chegarem na primeira rua ladeada de casas.

S _e a gente virar ali na frente, podemos passar numa casa com dispensa grande._ Elisabeth sugeriu e se adiantou na direção indicada.

Tão logo viraram a esquina, pararam de andar. Carros podiam ser bem banais alguns anos antes, mas agora um carro parado no meio da rua era motivo para se surpreender. Mais ainda, um carro que não tinha os pneus murchos ou aquele musgo acumulado, típico dos veículos que não andam há anos.

_Sabe, a essa altura eu já podia ter minha carteira de motorista._ Ela gesticulou, e havia uma sugestão escondida por trás daquela constatação. Mas aquele carro não tinha chegado ali sozinho, e era melhor não ficar pra pedir carona pro dono. Hanno diminuiu a distância entre eles enquanto escaneava as casas abandonadas ao seu redor.

O estampido que cortou o silêncio fez Hanno arregalar os olhos e se encolher, puxando Elisabeth para baixo. A uma quadra atrás, um homem vinha na direção deles com uma arma em punho, o primeiro tiro já dado. Elisabeth e Hanno se entreolharam e olharam pro carro.

Não dava para deixar por ai um veículo que podia alcança-los em fuga. Eles correram para o carro, ele se adiantando em direção ao lado do motorista antes que ela pudesse sinalizar qualquer coisa. Quando eles se jogaram pra dentro, as portas bateram ao mesmo tempo. Hanno correu os olhos por todo o painel, passando pela direção e parando no câmbio.

Mas que merda, que merda! Como é que ele ia ligar aquela porcaria?! Poucas coisas tiravam Hanno do sério, mas uma delas era perder o controle diante de tecnologia moderna.

Carros não eram tão comuns na Alemanha rural de 1920, e quando algum aparecia por lá, com certeza não era nada como o que eles estavam agora. Elisabeth, que encarava o vidro traseiro, se virou pra ele com urgência.

Quando ela notou a confusão no rosto dele, o puxou pelo braço em direção ao banco do passageiro num claro sinal de que era pra ele sair dali. Se aquilo não bastasse, ela passou a perna esquerda sobre o freio de mão, e os dois se amassaram num movimento desesperado para trocar o passageiro e o motorista, o carro chacoalhando por completo.

Ela viu Hanno se encolher quando um segundo estouro de tiro irrompeu no ar, mas não olhou para trás. Tateando sob a direção num frenesi, ela encontrou a ignição e rodou a chave com tanta força que a alça se quebrou da haste. Elisabeth sentiu o motor vibrar sob seus pés, puxou o câmbio automático para a primeira posição e empurrou o acelerador até o chão.

O carro deu um pulo e disparou. Hanno foi jogado pra frente com a força do movimento, enquanto o veículo se lançava para trás na marcha à ré. Passageiro e motorista foram então atirados para cima quando o carro desembestou por sobre os obstáculos mais atrás. Eles andaram mais alguns metros até Elisabeth enxergar através do para-brisa uma figura atirada sobre o asfalto.

Num reflexo, ela esticou os dois pés sobre os pedais, o motor berrou em resposta, e o carro parou com um solavanco. Tudo permaneceu imóvel, exceto pela vibração do motor e a respiração ofegante dos dois dentro do carro.

_Você tem que colocar o cinto quando anda de carro._ — Ela informou e puxou a fita preta ao lado do seu banco, indicando onde o cinto ficava. No próximo segundo, ela virou o rosto para frente, distraída, como se lembrasse agora do que acabara de ocorrer.

Hanno a observava admirado. A verdade é que ela nunca precisou dele para salvá-la. E agora não havia mais nada que ele precisasse ensinar à ela. Eles eram duas pessoas sobrevivendo, uma cuidando da outra.


End file.
